


Daddy's Girl

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Reader isn't satisfied with her current relationship. Joel takes this opportunity to show her what she needs - and what she needs is a man like him to pleasure her.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: Praising, Degrading, Dirty talk, Age gap kink, overstimulation, Joel is kinda out of character but it's okay, Joel is absolutely owning you, he's your mf daddy now, this has no plot so enjoy this smutty special

The bed upstairs creaks with the occasional groan from your partner. You're underneath him holding onto his arms while he chases his pleasure - your breathing unsteady but you aren't feeling the best in this moment. He didn't bother to spend time on foreplay and jumped right into fucking you with an awful rhythm. He keeps muttering how tight you are, how good you feel around him but in all honesty, you cannot say the same for yourself. His size isn't the issue as he is average. The man just doesn't have skill. Doesn't pay attention to what you like and dislike. He has only eaten you out twice and both times it was terrible. You weren't in love with him and basically only hooked up with him when your body felt lonely, whenever it needed some attention. It quickly started to become boring and left you unsatisfied.

Joel liked to remind you that the person you were with 'wasn't a man' - that he was a boy who didn't know anything about women, specifically being you. Yeah, you've told Joel some issues in your 'relationship' on rare occasions. Often times you would stop the conversation with red cheeks when you'd feel turned on at the thought of Joel being the one to make you cum and cry out in bliss.

Joel caught onto it pretty quickly. Your body language: the way you'd shift in your spot more than normal and the subtle deep breaths you'd take to calm yourself down. Squeezing your thighs lightly together to feel anything. Joel knew for sure how you felt about him (at least physically) when you were casually sitting on his lap and he was teaching you how to play guitar.

Joel was the first to get turned on. His bulge slowly began poking your under thigh making you blush and wiggle your hips. He felt horrible about feeling like this towards you - someone so young that has a whole life to experience.

When you let out a small moan it seemed to snap him back into reality and he eventually pushed you off carefully, clearing his throat and offering another lesson next week.

That next week has come and now he's coming over to your place this time. He decided it would help him be more in control of his sexual desires when not in the comfort of his own home.

You told Joel to just walk in - that you wouldn't mind or be busy anyways. Joel still knocked before opening the door, stepping inside and looking around at your decorations. The further he walked towards the stairs the noises got more clear from upstairs. The bed, a guy groaning - Joel felt his jaw clench without even trying. It pissed him off knowing you were being fucked by someone else and not him when he could obviously take care of your needs.

That anger subsides when he realizes he can't hear you. You're almost silent. Not moaning, not even breathing hard enough to be heard. His next move is almost petty but he doesn't care anymore. He walks back over to the door, opens it again and slams it shut this time to make his presence known.

Your partner stops and looks at you with worry. You sigh and push his sweaty body off of you, mumbling that you were expecting someone. He doesn't say much and gets dressed quicky, you doing the same and making your way downstairs. He follows after you and his face scrunches up when he sees Joel.

"Why are you here?"

Joel keeps an unreadable expression. You look back and forth between them. For some reason you feel guilty, like you just cheated on Joel. You always had feelings for him and.. well, you always wanted to have sex with the older man since day one. The tension between the two of you started right away and you couldn't help it.

"Business. Sorry to interrupt your playtime."

Playtime.

Joel obviously says these type of things to point out that he's just some stupid boy who doesn't know any better. It's amusing to you to watch Joel get so bitter about this whole situation.

Your partner ended up leaving within a few minutes after this conversation - leaving you alone with Joel. The second the door closes again from him leaving Joel walks over to it, locking the door and slowly turning back around to look at you, his eyes roaming over your whole body. You feel a little self conscious and hold yourself with your arms.

Joel takes off his jacket and tosses it on the back of the couch - stepping closer to you.

"Did I interrupt your playtime, too?"

You scoff. It wasn't fun or pleasant. And bedsides the point, you're not some kid. You have no idea why he's acting like this towards you. You want to understand.

"No. Why are you so concerned about it?"

Now it's time for Joel to scoff and mumble.

"Please, you know damn well he ain't good enough for you. From what I heard you must've been bored out of your mind. Didn't even make a sound." Joel is now slightly closer. His eyes never leaving yours. He's so tall compared to you and you feel a little nervous.

You look up at him innocently, the heat between your legs getting hotter. All you want is for him to touch you. Kiss you. Fuck you.

"Still ain't satisfied, hm?" Joel tilts his head to the side a little, reading your emotions well.

You shake your head and look down only to feel his hand on your chin to lift your face back up towards him - both of you wanting each other.

However, Joel is still a man of respect. So, he leans in one more time to close the remaining gap - his tone sounding more seductive.

"Would you like me to fix that for you, Darlin?"

You waste no time in nodding your head whispering a small 'yes, please' and that's all he needs to push further. He finally kisses you and lifts you up by your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist while walking towards one of the extra bedrooms you have.

The kiss is broken when he drops you onto the bed and he begins to unbutton his flannel in front of you. It's definitely a sight you'd wanna see again. When it's off you notice his small happy trail of hair leading down towards what you want most. You squeeze your legs together with a whine. There's no way you can wait any longer. You need him now.

With the expectation of him going to skip everything else and just fuck you, you gasp when he rips off your panties after sliding your pajama shorts down and off.

"What are you doing?" You question him, looking down at him with your elbows holding yourself up. His face is dangerously close to your most sensitive area, his lips ghosting your lower stomach and inner thighs.

This question alone confirms that you've never had a real experience before. It only has him feel more confident and turned on.

Joel holds your hips down to stop you from moving so much. You have no idea why you are, maybe you're just so desperate to feel him.

"I'm gonna make you feel real good, Darlin."

Joel doesn't hesitate to taste you. He starts off slow. Licking from your entrance up to your clit, eventually flicking his tongue against it. The light suction he has on your clit adds to your new found pleasure and you let out a loud moan grinding your hips against his mouth. Only a couple seconds in you're already trying to close your legs even if you want more. It's simply too much to handle - Joel knows what the hell he is doing to you and enjoys watching you lose yourself because of him.

"Joel— I can't, please.." You beg him to keep going but your body can't handle it. You try your best to explain it to him - you think something is wrong and that you might make a mess. That's more than embarrassing to you but hot to him.

Joel stops and fixes up a new position, pulling you down closer and putting your legs over his shoulders - his arms keeping them in place. He then looks up at you, kissing down to your clit once again making you breathe heavily.

"You can," Joel mumbles against your clit. You shiver and whimper, "And you will."

Joel begins to eat you out again with no mercy. Your wetness drips down his beard and onto the bedsheets. Your legs try to close as they shake. Joel keeps them open so he can continue to devour you like it's his last meal. Reaching down to tug on his soft hair, you hear a low groan telling you he likes it. The groan vibrated against your pussy and you refused to let go, letting him have you entirely.

"Joel! Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!"

Joel moans again and hums in satisfaction at your words, happy to hear you're so close already. He keeps up with his skilled tongue, pressing a little harder on your clit to send you over the edge: you completely lose it. Your inner muscles spasm from your strong orgasm, some of your wetness squirting out. Joel can feel his cock throbbing at this point. He needs you.

It doesn't take long for him to pull away after you ride out your high and flip you over, tugging on your hair to lift your head up enough so he can speak directly to your ear. You bite your lip moaning, nodding at his words.

"Is this what you wanted, huh? To be fucked right by Daddy? Yeah? Oh, I know your secrets, little girl. I heard you moanin' for me the other night. What do you say, hm? I'm givin' you what you want, Sweetheart."

Joel is now inside of you thrusting into you so deep and hard you might pass out. God, he feels so damn good. His cock is huge. His tip is slamming up against your g-spot perfectly. The way he's stretching you out and fucking you is like a dream come true. You don't want this to stop: so you ask for more.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you- Please don't stop, please don't!" The begging even surprised you but at this point you don't care.

If anything, you want Joel to own you. Make you his dirty girl. He knows how to treat you the way you like it - basically using each other for sexual desires. Neither of you complain or want this to stop now that the line has been crossed.

The headboard hits the wall - it's proof that he's definitely not being easy on you. His hand slaps your ass more than you can count. Your ass is bright red - his handprint leaving a mark. Your moans turn into muffled screams into the pillow. Joel struggles to keep his grunts and deep moans quiet the closer he gets. You clenching around his cock doesn't help.

Joel suddenly softens his grip and voice - leaning down to kiss your neck the best he can in this position. He warns you that he's close. You move back against him wanting Joel to fill you up - you don't care about the possible risks right now. You're too focused on how good it would feel to have him release inside of you.

Before Joel can even try to pull out you reach another orgasm and clench again pulling his cock deeper into you. You squeal a high pitched moan and try to move away from the overwhelming amount of pleasure - Joel pulls you back to him with a grunt and finally reaches his personal high while holding you in place to fill you up - some of his cum leaking out of your entrance when he slowly pulls out.

Both of you breathe heavy staying still for a few seconds to soak in what just happened. Eventually Joel pulls away and off your body to gently turn you back over on your back. This time he kisses you properly. He's gentle with it and slow, caressing your warm cheek. Joel pulls away with a small gasp to look at you.

"You okay?"

You nod and pull him down to you again making him lay on you even though he's sweaty and hot. Joel sighs softly when you start to rub his back with your fingertips. For a man who just rocked your entire world and put all his energy in doing so - he was oddly soft and cuddly afterwards. Of course it didn't bother you, you're glad that he didn't get up and leave like most people do.

The night ended with Joel helping you shower. He washed your hair and body and you washed his hair after some pouting. Joel didn't leave your house. You asked him to stay and he did - happily going to bed with you on his bare chest. Joel kissed your forehead humming you to sleep, the deep vibrations from his chest being the most relaxing sound you've ever heard.

When you woke up in the middle of the night he was still there. Sleeping next to you with his arms wrapped around your waist.

When you woke up in the morning, he was still there. Right next to you - this time laying on his stomach with his hand lazily placed over you.

Joel Miller is a man of his words. When he tells you something - he means it. Joel promised to not leave your side and to take care of you.

You're Daddy's Girl Now.


End file.
